Lets Take A Bath Together!
by narutoluv323
Summary: Taking baths with a friend can be great fun. Especially if that friend is your husband sasuke uchiha, Sakura is going to have one fun night.


Let's Take A Bath Together!  
( note this story is a lemon so if you don't or can't take pervy stuff then DON'Tread the end!)

The sun shined brightly on the uchiha household as the newly wedded couple Sasuke and Sakura were having lunch with there kids, the two 13 year olds Saki and Itachi and there new born baby aki. Saki looks just like her mother with bright pink hair and has black eyes like her dad with a tint of green Itachi on the other hand is everything like he's dad same hair same eyes and pale sink the only difference is he's a little more social than he's father ever was at he's age , Aki there sweet new baby has bright green eyes and midnight black hair. While the family was having there lunch time saki ask a question " mom, dad can I go over to uncle Naruto's house?" Sasuke stares at he's daughter " why would you want to go over to that dopes house ?" Sakura playfully punches her husband's arm " that dope happens to be your hokage, maybe but may I ask dose this have something to do with you wanting to see Haku?" Saki's face reddens " n-no, so um can I go?" " of course you can sweetie as long as its ok with your dad" saki looks at her father with pledging eyes " hn, fine but only if Itachi goes with you" she jumps up " Thank you! Come on Itachi let's get going!" Itachi sighed " fine at least I get to see hina" ( note hina is also Naruto's child so it's Haku and Hina). As soon as the kids left for there uncles house Sakura heard a knock at the door " who could that be?" Sasuke ask " hm, here hold aki ill go check" once Sakura open the door she shrieked with delight sasuke came rushing over with the baby thinking something had gone wrong turns out he was wrong as he saw Sakura hugging a man he has never seen before " um Sakura who is this?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the man next to her " oh sasuke this Is a very old friend of mine who use to live in the leaf but then moved to the grass country" the man took out he's hand " hi my name is Koya nice to meet you" sasuke took the mans hand " like wise" sasuke said  
enforcing the sarcasm in he's voice " oh ill go make us some tea, here sasuke-Kun ill take aki" once Sakura was gone Koya looked around the house " nice house you have here sasuke-San" he said with a grin " thanks, how did you find out Sakura lives here?" " oh I still keep in touch with her mom so she told me" " great" sasuke said enforcing more sarcasm " so, Koya right? You got a family?" " yes, a wife a two wonderful kids" sasuke was happy to hear that but still kept he's guard up. The two men then sat on the sofa and waited for Sakura. Once she set aki down she went to get three tea cups " so Koya how's your mom doing?" Sakura asked "oh she's great she really misses you she even made me bring these old photo books of us when we were kids!" " oh really let me see!" Sakura yelled. As the three adults look over the pictures from the past Sakura and Koya would laugh at the story that came with the photo but sasuke just looked over them not really caring what stories they hold until he spotted one picture. The picture showed baby Sakura in the bath tub with a baby boy he guessed was Koya both butt naked and hugging each other. Sasuke glared at the photo " what is this ?" He asked Sakura smiled at the picture " oh I use to stay over at koya's house a lot so we use to take baths together as kids" he glares even harder " you never told me about this " she giggles " well sasuke we were kids back then it didn't me anything to take a bath with a friend" sasuke turned away from her " hn, whatever" Koya stares at the couple then looks at the time " well I should get going its late , it was great to see you Sasuke, Sakura" then he left leaving sasuke and Sakura alone. Sakura turned to sasuke who was still sulking over the photo he just saw " oh come on sasuke it was a long time ago so don't be upset" sasuke said nothing and started making he's way up the stairs with Sakura right behind him " oh so your not going to talk to now that's real nice" sasuke still kept silent till he reached there room and headed towards the bathroom and shut the door " really sasuke your acting like a child locking yourself in the bathroom it's kind of pathetic " she yells while putting on her night dress. She was really tried of waiting for sasuke to come to bed so she went to the bathroom to see what he was doing " sasuke why the hell are you-" she was cut off by what she saw, sasuke was fully naked and in the bath tub filled with steamy hot water " In!" Sasuke demanded while pointing at the water " what?" Sakura asked " I said get in the water" Sakura crossed her arms " and why would I do that sasuke" he smirked " because I want to take a bath together Sa-ku-ra" she sighed " your being really childish about me and Koya taking a bath together , it was a long time ago sasuke get over it" he smirks again " I'll get over it once you get in with me" Sakura stomped her foot in defeat and step out of her gown and into the tub. Once inside sasuke pulled her towards him and gave her a rough kiss on the lips "ah s-sasuke! What are you doing?" " shhhh" sasuke said as he placed his finger on Sakura's lips then he went down to her neck kissing, biting , and sucking on the withe soft skin leaving little red marks on her body" mmmhhm Sa-sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's fingers moved around Sakura's body till he reached her womanhood " oh wow Sakura your really wet down here" he said while he teased her clit "a-ah ah sasuke! Mmm put it in sasuke-kun!" He rubbed it even harder " I'm sorry I don't think I heard you what is it you want me to do?" " mmmm oh my god! sasuke-kun pleas stick it in already so I can cum, fuck!" " gosh Sakura not so loud, you'll wake the baby" sasuke slowly slid he's cock Inside Sakura's core and began to thrust in and out of her while the water in the tub made splashing sounds with there movement " ah your so tight Sakura, it feels great" sakura's body was filled with pleasure as Sasuke's thrust's became faster " deeper sasuke- kun, go deeper ahhhhh! Fuck me!" Sasuke did as she asked and went deeper into sakura's core " ahhhhhhhh sasuke-kun I'm going to cum A-Ahhhhh! " sasuke could feel he's climax coming soon to with a few more hard thrust he would be done for. Sakura's core tightened around sasuke's cock and cried out in her organism "SASUKE!" "Ah Sakura" sasuke groans as he cum's right after Sakura. He then slowly pulls out of Sakura which makes her shiver with pleasure, the couple then stay in the tub for a while longer " I love taking baths together!" Sasuke says while he gives Sakura a peck on the lips  
F. I. N


End file.
